


What a way to go

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bets & Wagers, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, F/M, Fame, Love, Money, Murder, Murder Mystery, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Slice of Life, True Love, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: Kitty Pryde is a humble girl that wants to found love as well have a normal life, sadly, without her consent Demons Lord are conspiring to make sure her life will follow a different and bizarre path all in the name of a bet, at the end, who will win? Belasco that thinks Kitty can´t be corrupted or Mephisto who think any human can be turned against their morality?





	What a way to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djinmer4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djinmer4/gifts).



Mephisto is often known for lots of things, being the Satan(a lesser one compared to Belasco, but semantics!) and making bets and as the lesser Satan enters in Belasco´s realm the red Demon Lord wants to make a bet with the other demonic entity.

“What bet?” Belasco said crossing his arms never trusting or never will give a piece of trust to Mephisto.

“I was thinking, your love for Kitty Pryde derives because she is pure and innocent, but I say, one Kitty Pryde is not bound to be pure and naive” Mephisto said and add as Belasco is not pleased with the words “A new Kitty Pryde, from the universe 4444, for example, she is a humble girl, but if she was a richer and famous person, what would happen to her soul?”

“Do you plan to do with her what you did with Jezebel?” Belasco asked as his red eyes still do not look pleased and it fascinates how the man is that loyal to one woman and her many incarnations.

“Nothing of sort, I assure you, is a bet, to see if this will be the bad egg”

“And if you are wrong?” Belasco asked with a sinister smile as the same prize is established must to Mephisto´s chagrin. “Very well, you have a bet, but remember, Mephisto, if you hurt Kitty in any shape, you´ll deal with me” Mephisto(no one will ever know that the image of Satan is shaking in fear of what Belasco can do with him) nods as he is gone in a black smoke.  
________________________  
Kitty Pryde is a humble girl that lives in a modest house, her family often teach the young girl the good values and the importance of having a real family and real love, of course, Kitty wants this, but not right now, at this exact moment, Kitty is in Paris studying arts with a scholarship and enjoying the life like any teenager in Paris should.

One day the girl meet Piotr Rasputin, a Russian artist who is way older than her and promises to teach her how to improve her art style, at first the classes went normally until Piotr starts making some insinuations that left the girl uncomfortable.

“I bet you will be a beautiful woman when you reach maturity,” Piotr said and Kitty has the need to cut the evil by its roots.

“Whatever I get to be a beauty or not, is not for you to worry, as a moment, I´m a minor learning art, and if you start making those weirds comments I have no problem to leave and search for another professor” And that was enough for Piotr, to sweet the tense moment, the Russian brought his cute little sister, Illyana Rasputin, and Kitty adores the little girl.

“Katya” Yana once said with her happy go attitude “ how old are you?”

“I have 15 years old” Kitty respond.

“So, you really can´t date my brother, he has more than 20 years old”

“No dating him, a cute guy asked me out last night” Kitty explained and Yana asked for details, sadly Piotr hear the talk and in the end, the cute boy didn´t get a date with Kitty as an angry Russian man threats him.

Kitty is furious, Yana is a bit confused(why her brother would do this? Kitty is too young and in Yana´s mind Kitty and she has a very close age, so why he did that?) and to apologise Piotr painted a beautiful painting to say I´m sorry.

“Well, a nice painting is not enough, you have no business in my life, I´m living,” Kitty said fed up with the Russian man thinking they are an item when they aren´t. Kitty is about to leave his life, but…that painting Piotr did become so famous, extremely famous to the point of being compared to Mona Lisa and Kitty is a drag to sophisticated clubs as she is the muse of the greatest artist of all times.

In the blink of an eye, Kitty is now wearing way extravagant clothiers and Piotr´s house is a French castle. And all his painting become famous one after the other. Yana barely sees her brother as he is often locked in his studio working. The little girl asks help from Kitty.

“Piotr?” Kitty enter in the studio, for some reason wearing that extravagant outfit(far too expensive and Kitty didn´t like it) trying to talk with her old professor “Piotr?”

A man covers in painting and fixing some machine barely acknowledge Kitty and his little sister Yana.

“Go spend some time with your family, Piotr, Yana misses you,” Kitty said and gesture to Yana to speak.

“Brother, you are working all day and night, I barely see you, please, stop”

“Guys, I got a contract of 150 million euros to paint the Genosha´s inauguration, do you guys know how much 150 million euros is?” Piotr then goes back to his machine, a robotic hand that is assisting Piotr in a painting. Yelling the machine is a piece of shit.

Kitty and Yana leave the room, Kitty promised them a nice picknick and the little girl nods sadly, suddenly a loud sound is made and the two go back to his studio, Kitty quickly tape Yana´s eyes as Piotr manages to be killed by his own machine.

In the reading of the will, Piotr leaves a huge amount of money to his family and as well to Kitty Pryde, she wanted nothing of that and even offer to give some to the Rasputins…but…

“He wanted you to have, money? Katya, we already have it, but…we won´t stay in Paris anymore, I´m going to accept Professor X´s offer, you keep the money, I know you are a good person and I´m glad to meet you” the two hug each other as well the rest of the family and Kitty decides to leave Paris for good.  
___________________________

In her way of the airport, she meets a strange blonde man wearing a sunglasses, a reporter, by the looks of it. Kitty frowns her face and mentally brace herself those vultures will never stop.

“Mrs Rasputin,” the reporter said and Kitty immediately correct him that her name is Pryde, she and Piotr have nothing but a strange case of Muse and artist(the case the muse was not entirely sure if she wanted to be his muse) and the reporter seems a bit taken back by this. “My apologies, Miss Pryde, you are now a very rich woman, what you will do with that much money? if you don´t mind me asking”

“Of course not, if you don´t mind me telling where you can shove it,” she said angrily “I never wanted this money, and right now I will leave Paris for good, goodbye Marvin” she did read his name and leave the blonde behind that didn´t like the answer at all.  
________________________________  
Turns out, Kitty missed her fly and now she will have to stay in Paris for more two days, that would be the case until a man shows up and offers a ride in his private jet, Kitty did say no at first, but then remembers that her things are going to US and god knows what will happen to them, so, in a moment of desperation she accepted Peter Quill´s suggestion.

The man is clearly arrogant and loves to brag about himself and Kitty is debating if maybe she can phase through and fly until the US. The man stops to talk to her(oh, he was talking to Kitty? the lack of response didn´t seem to phase him at all) to order food for her.

“The lady wants a nice steak” Peter starts talking and Kitty gets fed up and talks.

“The lady is perfectly capable of speaking for herself, and no, I want the fish and Mr Quill if you insist I shall phase through this jet and fly until New York if I must,” Kitty Pryde said putting a distance between them and the man only laughs amused.

“You are a cute woman, even if you have a ridiculous haircut, ok, you heard the lady”

And their non-relationship begins, Peter Quill is a rich man that got his money thanks to space travel(she suspect not everything was legal) and take a like to the girl, but for some reason that Peter can´t fathom, the woman is not impressed by his money or status.

One day, the man asked Kitty to go to his farm, the woman deny at first until Quill did make a scene where Kitty is the bad guy here and she was forced to go to his farm.

(no is no, the woman said this several times, and Peter promised this will be his last try if Kitty didn´t marry him after today, Quill will stop brothering Kitty)

The farm is really pretty and has several animals, cows, chickens and bulls. Quill loves to taunt the bulls, for some reason, and right now the bulls have enough of his provocation and …there will be no more provocation.

In another reading of the will, Quill leaves money to his family, friends and Kitty, making her the second richest person on earth.

___________________________  
A man named Mike shows up, with a strange and familiar blonde hair and sunglasses making questions to Kitty.

“Quill leaves you this huge farm, you are the second richest person on the planet, are you happy?”

“How can I be happy with this? A man dies and I get money? I never want his money”  
___________________________________  
Quill´s demise was his own, yet, death never brings joy. As Kitty can´t stop lamenting his own stupid death as well her fate, maybe she is cursed(Wanda did assure her that there´s no curse in her) but 2 men are killed…by their own stupidity(or but her curse) and this lead Kitty to a nice restaurant where a man named Peter Wisdom is singing.

Noticing Kitty´s crestfallen expression begin to sing her name and this only prompt the woman to cry even more, yet, the man didn´t realize that as his voice is far too melodic to stop once he begins to sing.

“Hello, sweetie,” Kitty frown at him and the word and in a barbed tone told if he called her sweetie the man will lose his teeth" sorry, Kitty Pryde, sounds better, you are no longer sad and that´s the power of my music"

Kitty really detests the man and for some odd reason, she can´t stop coming here. His voice is nothing special, yet, it may be the only thing on him Kitty can tolerate. The man often said he would make Kitty love him and marry him.

“No way!” she would respond and that didn’t seem to stop him. One day in his presentation, a famous Hollywood director found Peter Wisdom and thought his voice, performance and everything is perfect for his next movie.

A blonde man with a sunglasses watch the scene drinking his wine and Kitty can´t help by feeling this man is too familiar, but, this is put to a halt as Peter became in the next day the biggest superstar in all Hollywood and Kitty got nice clothes(somehow she didn´t remember putting this one) and having a nice mansion(when did she get this mansion?) as Pete is training his next line and talking to his agents and whatever is next to him.

“Make the next movie have 3 hours of me, my fans deserve that” Pete exclaimed as he waves at Kitty and then is back to his secretary and the agents, his next movie will be bigger and bold and Pete knows he will get an Oscar.

The man was right, his next movie The Flaming Lips is a smashing success to the point where Pete take several Oscars and a  very disgruntled Kitty was his companion(the media barely noticed her presence not even after Pete declared he will marry her, the media is focused on Pete and nothing more)

The fans got crazier of sudden as now they are stuck around the building where the Oscar celebration was given and demand to see Pete, Kitty knowing what this means (is her curse) suggested and even beg to Pete to talk another round, to do anything but talk to his fans.

“Pete, they are not even humans right now, look at that” and point at the screams insane that anyone can hear “does this seem what normal fans do? Pete, they will tear you apart”

“Kitty, I´m sorry, I belong to my fans” and Pete walks to his fans to be torn apart as each individual wants a piece of Pete Wisdom, the biggest star of the planet.  
___________________________  
Another of the infamous will read and aside of building a huge museum for himself(and his ego if that is possible) Pete leave all the money to Kitty making Kitty be the richest woman on the planet(rich enough to be compared to T´challa)

The same blonde man with sunglass making the same question and Kitty give the same answer much to his displeasure.  
________________________________

“Katzchen?” Kurt said looking at the woman in front of him, they meet a long time in Bayville and now is the first time they meet each other.

“Oh, Kurt, get away from me, I´m cursed, any man that comes near me will die by their own stupidity,” Kitty said crying “they get richer and famous only to be killed in a stupid way, please, I can´t bear to see you gone”

“Curses? I don´t believe in curses, Katzchen, and I have no desire for money, I was rich back then but all that money really make me a dumbass, Katzchen, I want nothing more than know how was your life ever since Bayville”

Kitty hugs him cries a little and both start to talk about her adventures.

____________________________

Seven years have passed and now Kitty Pryde Wagner has 4 little kids, Josephine Wagner(is the youngest), Talia and Damian are the twins (the middle child) and Charles Wagner is the oldest. Only Charlie is the one that resembles his mother(ok, Josephine is blue but hse does have her mother´s eyes) as they all sit together and waiting for Kurt to arrive to eat breakfast.

Charles brings Josephine to the baby chair as Kurt arrives and ruffs his hair softly, kissed Kitty and greet the twins and Josephine. Is time for the family to eat breakfast.

_________________________________

“I can´t believe it?!” Mephisto said anger.

“I can believe and I think you must pay your part, Mephisto”

Mephisto just gulps hard and closes his eyes.


End file.
